


For The Greater Good

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 9
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 11





	For The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was "Take Me Instead"|"Run"|Ritual Sacrifice and I did "Take Me Instead"

After Jaskier passed out, they moved her and him to another cell.

The bars were made of dimeritium and they took off her chains.

They left and she moved closer to Jaskier

She moved the collar as far as she could to see the damage and winced.

That would leave a couple of nice scars, if it healed properly.

She moved his head onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

Geralt was going to be livid.

They gave him an hour of rest.

The door opened bringing more soldiers into the room, Yennefer moved her body in between them and Jaskier.

“Leave him alone. Take me instead.”

“Move aside Witch, we don’t have to hurt you.”

“No, take me instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
